


Sinners

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you?” Dean inquires from below Cas. Cas groans, grinding his hips down a little faster.</p>
<p>“I’m, fuck, a, ah, Dean,” Castiel gasps, letting loose a long moan when he hits his prostate. Dean grins, running his hands up Castiel’s thighs, his muscles rippling underneath Dean’s palms.</p>
<p>“C’mon, say it for me, baby,” Dean encourages. Castiel’s head lolls back as he leans forwards to plant a hand on the fogged up window of the Impala.</p>
<p>“I’m a sinner,” Castiel breathes out and Dean moans, thrusting his hips up into Cas’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much, just a little something that I wrote the other night when I was bored then finished up a few minutes ago :P I know that I haven't been posting longer fics in awhile but now that I'm pretty much done with my A/B/O fic I'll hopefully be back to posting longer ones :) For now, just have this!!

“What are you?” Dean inquires from below Cas. Cas groans, grinding his hips down a little faster.

“I’m, fuck, a, ah, Dean,” Castiel gasps, letting loose a long moan when he hits his prostate. Dean grins, running his hands up Castiel’s thighs, his muscles rippling underneath Dean’s palms.

“C’mon, say it for me, baby,” Dean encourages. Castiel’s head lolls back as he leans forwards to plant a hand on the fogged up window of the Impala.

“I’m a sinner,” Castiel breathes out and Dean moans, thrusting his hips up into Cas’.

“Why’s that, huh?” Dean goes on, watching Cas’ hips work over his own in the most sensual, alluring, and dirty way.

“Sucked you off during Bible Study, let you fuck me after church,” Castiel gasps, and Dean bites his lip, sliding one hand up Cas’ side, settling on his waist and gripping hard.

“Mmm, one more thing, baby, you missed something,” Dean hums, feeling the heat in his lower belly uncoiling at the sight of Cas going at it so hard.

“Before church, snuck in, and, oh, fuck, Dean,” Castiel pants, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Keep going,” Dean goes on.

“Let you fuck me over one of the pews,” Castiel manages, and Dean moans at just the memory.

“Such a little slut,” Dean growls, and Castiel moans in response. “You like being called that, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Castiel nods eagerly.

“Like knowing how much of a sinner you are?” Dean continues.

“Yes, I’m a sinner, a slut,” Castiel groans, his breath hitching as he feels his orgasm approaching.

“Damn straight you are,” Dean growls, giving a light slap to Cas’ outer thigh and gaining a gasp from him.

“Dean, fuck, I’m so close,” Castiel breathes out, his hips working at a desperate pace by now. The air in the Impala is hot, filled with the wonderful smell of sex. Dean and Cas are both sweating, Dean’s hands sliding all over Cas, feeling the way he’s working for it, working to feel that burst of pleasure. Despite Cas’ usual church boy neatness and caring, sweet manner, he really likes it filthy when it comes to sex. He loves moments like this when both him and Dean have to sneak away. It fills him with a rush of adrenaline that he can’t recreate anywhere else.

“Don’t worry, right there with you angel,” Dean soothes below him, his hands still sliding over the heat of Cas’ skin. Castiel whimpers at the words, closing his eyes and biting his lip, focusing for a second, rolling his hips down in just the right way until finally he’s coming with a hoarse shout of Dean’s name, come pulsing over his stomach as he rides out his orgasm, his hips stuttering. Dean groans at the sight, swearing under his breath as he thrusts his hips upwards a few times, just enough so that he’s coming too with a long groan of Cas’ name.

Cas falls forwards, bracketing his arms by Dean’s sides as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up at Dean and grins, leaning forwards for a kiss that slow and lazy and sloppy and filled with soft sounds of satisfaction. Castiel pulls away with a dazed smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. “You’re amazing, y’know that?” Dean inquires, pulling Cas close so that he can rest his head on Dean’s bare, sweaty chest. Castiel hums, settling down happily.

“Not as amazing as you,” he shoots back, and Dean smiles, kissing the top of his head.

“Mmm, that’s debatable,” Dean replies, Castiel grinning and nudging Dean in response. Maybe this was sin, but if it was then Goddamn, Cas was more than proud to be a sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you like this pairing and this 'verse or maybe you want something else!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you'd like to be my friend or send me exciting headcannons :3 Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
